parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Please put any important events here including everything on this page This is currently a work in progress. Cite sources. The wikia engine supports proper timelines, look at the CWCiki and copy that one. Pre-2011 October 2nd, 1991: '''Jace Connors is born into the Connors family, with his father Richard and his mother Gail Connors. '''2008: '''Jace's first DeviantArt profile is created, and he frequents the site. He mentions this in the The Elder Scrolls Online Livestream Part 2. He said he later closed down his DeviantArt but refuses to elaborate as to why. 2011 '''August 18: Jace creates his Facebook profile. One of his comments implies he had moved over from MySpace. August 18-Nov 26: Jace posts several unimportant things on his Facebook; "Chilling out is what I do best", "Summer 2011 is the shit", etc. He also adds and communicates with several friends in his local area. 2012 August 2nd: Team Gamerfood created by Scarydeep September 27: Jace makes the first ever post on Fuck Yeah Deagles. Early October: Jace is first noticed on /k/. Winter 2012: /k/ organizes several raids against Fuck Yeah Deagles which are met with varying degrees of sucess. Sacred-Fox gradually rises to become Jace's arch-nemesis. November 7th, 2012: Jace makes his first on-camera appearance to answer fan mail questions sent into his Tumblr, Fuck Yeah Deagles. In the video he claims he lives in Maine, something that is later proven to be a lie designed to draw attention away from his true whereabouts. The same day, WachtAmWeb makes his own video response, marking the beginning of a long-standing fued between the two. November 19th, 2012: Jace duels against Sacred-Fox in Counter-Strike Source. He loses the match, then uploads a heavily edited video showcasing all his sucesses, making it look like he won. He issues an open challenge to all trolls, claiming if they can beat him in CS:S he will close down his Tumblr. December 5, 2012: After a long war of attrition, the butthurt reaches peak porportions as Jace films and uploads "Attention All Trolls", in which he expresses his frustration with /k/. Activity on his Tumblr slows significantly and for a time it seems as if /k/ has won. December 22, 2012: In a deep state of depression from the relentless assault of /k/, Jace films and posts the "I'm Still Here" video, in which he makes desperate pleas for his friends to hang out with him. December 24, 2012: Jace returns to complain about the newest Call of Duty title, Black Ops 2. He posts the video "Blops 2 Is UNREALISTIC...WTF Treyarch?" January 23, 2012: Jace returns again after a long draught of videos to voice his complaints about Barrack Obama, who he claims is "destroying freedom". He posts "Obamas DESTROYING OUR FREEDOM...WTF Government?!?!" 2013 Febuary 24, 2012: After another long haitus, Jace uploads a video complaining about the game "Spec Ops: The Line" Febuary 25, 2012: Tyce Andrews makes his debut in Jace's shakycam phone video "Is Blops 2 A Good Game?? Vote" March-June: '''/k/ eventually gets bored with trolling Jace and he fades into relative obscurity once again. He releases few videos during this time period. '''April 15: Jace makes a video "WARNING!!! Terrorists Attacking Boston" warning viewers about the "Boston Terror Strikes", referring to the Boston marathon bombings April 20: Jace uploads "Update on the boston terrorist team". It is a long-winded video of him driving in his car and discussing terrorism June 10th: Jace is invited to a chat room where the most active member of Team Gamerfood is present July 20th-June 1st: Team Gamerfood relentlessly stalks every CS:GO game Jace joins in order to culturally enrich him and educate him in the ways of Islamic faith June 11th: Video of the events mentioned above is released August 6th: Jace once again momentarily captures the disgust and awe of /k/ with his video "Campfire Vlog: Living Off The Grid with ParkourDude91" August 7th: Jace begins VLOG-ust. August 14th: Jace films himself driving under the influence, without a liscence. August 15th: Jace's liscence is revoked after he is forced to take a drug test when trolls call his local police about the Day 14 video mentioned above. It should also be noted that he continues to drive without a liscence quite often, and publicly admits to this in quite a few instances. August 20th: '''Jace announces he will be enlisting in the USMC on the anniversary of 9/11. '''September 2nd: '''Jace films his "final vlog" , and confesses how he wants to leave everything behind him to start a new life as a Future Marine. '''Sepember 11th: Jace fails to enlist as United States Marine after becoming "poisoned with ricin" by fanatic Muslims known as the Kora Shriners. Early September: 'The events of the infamous September Tapes (called "ROAD TRIP VIDS" on his YouTube) begin, with Jace and his mother going to Boston to visit his Uncle Jack in the hospital. '''September 19: 'The Toe Wound In a drug-fueled gaming session, Jace maims his big toe, ripping off most of the toenail, and then pours bleach into the open wound 'September 26: '''Jace livestreams Dark Souls. See Dark Souls Live Stream. '''September 29: '''Jace livestreams Dark Souls again and pukes on himself while rapping to Eminem. See Dark Souls Live Stream (Part II) '''October 21st: 'Gail Connors goes on some sort of trip, leaving Jace home alone. He immediately swallows his mother's entire medicine cabinet and creates his Manifesto/Hater Hitlist, in which he reveals the connections and whereabouts of the meanest cyberbullies known to Deagle Nation. '''October 25th: The Trial of ParkourDude91: With Gail still missing, Jace teams up with Tyce and livestreams a "trial" where he plays the roles of defendant, judge, jury, stewardess, and executioner, sort of like an autistic Punisher. Immediately afterwards, him and Tyce run out of the house and "escape" into the surrounding woods, convinced terrorists are en route to their house to kill them. October 26th: Jace's mom, Gail Connors, returns from her trip to find the house in a state of total disarray and her son in a drug-induced haze. In desperation, she sends Jace to Jesus Camp for the next three months. This marks the beginning of The Disappearance of Jace - in his last known sighting, he goes on Youtube to inform a user that his shoulder patches were not sewn onto the chest pockets of his BDU jacket, but duct-taped. Classy. November 28th: The Tyce Takeover begins; Tyce Andrews takes over for Jace as admin of Deagle Nation, the Parkourdude91 YouTube Channel and Fuck Yeah Deagles. Gail has told Tyce that Jace is gone because he enlisted and is at Basic, a claim which stinks. December: Tyce Andrews has taken over for Jace as acting commander of Deagle Nation and begins to regularly post vlogs on YouTube. As of this time, nobody is really sure where Jace is. Tyce is periodically uploading old videos made by Jace before his disappearance. December 30: 'Tyce Shits It: Tyce Andrews finally comes to the realization that Jace isn't in the military, and is calling for all Deagle Nation soldiers to help find Jace. Over the course of the next few days, Tyce posts a series of three secret videos to Deagle Nation in which he sounds increasingly desperate to track down his friend, to no avail. 2014 '''January 27: 'The Abandoning: Tyce Andrews gives up on Jace and releases a 6GB archive of historic never before seen Jace videos, availible here. (see The Torrent) He says he will be vlogging less often, but the "rest of Deagle Nation" will take over, implying Kyle or Colby may get some face-time soon. '''January 29: '''Tyce Andrews begins an Internet fued with an equally autistic blogger, Corum Siegl AKA AmazingEverydayVlogs. Recently Tyce sent him death threats. Corum responded by writing a rant on his website and a forum post. See Corum Siegl for details. '''January 29: The Team Gamerfood YouTube channel gets taken down for TOS violations. Tyce takes this to mean that Gamerfood is destroyed forever and Deagle Nation has won. January 30: Tyce Shits It: Volume 2. As a victory celebration on the removal of Gamerfood on youtube, Tyce hosts a TFf2 livestream for Deagle Nation. The stream continued as Tyce blasted dubsteb over the livestream. Then during a few rounds of CounterStrike, Gamerfood infiltrated the match, spurring tyce to rage quit and switch to Garry's Mod so him and his friends could build a "deagle nation fort". Suddenly, shit hits the fans as during a live stream tyce is informed by CIADude420 that Jace is alive and at a rehabilitation camp through an intercepted phone call between Ciadude420 and Gail Connors. Moments later, Deagle Nation goes down and tyce is offline trying to repair the damage of his anarchy. All traces of tyce leading Deagle Nation are removed and the forum is put into "maintenece mode", effectively meaning nobody can access it except for Tyce. January 31: 'Tyce has panicked. Following the revelation that Jace is set to return, every video Tyce ever made is gone. '''February 8: '''The Parkourdude91 youtube channel schedules a livestream ''with Jace as the host. ''This can only mean that Jace is back and has internet access; the stream will also allegedly contain gaming footage, insinuating that Jace also has his games back too. So much for "my son doesn't play killing games", right? See here for details. '''February 12: '''Jace livestreams Call of Duty Ghosts. Check this page for more details. Tyce is notably absent, having been "in hiding" since Januray 31st. '''February 15: '''The beginning of the Civil War of Deagle Nation. After several days of silence, with no activity from Tyce, Jace fires the first shot in a Twitter war between himself and Tyce Andrews. In response, Tyce emerges from hiding with the threat that some "beans will be spilled". '''February 16: '''Jace issues the livestreamed Deagle Nation State of the Union Address which regards the treasonous sabotage of Deagle Nation's infrustructure by Tyce Andrews. During this stream, Tyce calls him on the phone, and barrages him with insulting tweets, enraging Jace. '''February 17: 'The Hunt Is On; Jace and other Deagle Nation shills go on the warpath, looking for Tyce. Around midnight that same day, Tyce uploads this video to the Parkourdude91 youtube channel ''because Jace hasn't changed the password, ''making various claims about Jace's weird and wonderful world and making demands about the terms of his "trial", challenging Jace to a fistfight. '''February 18: Jace streams another message to Tyce. He later takes down his Facebook profile, citing concerns of privacy. Later that same day, he posts a video calling out Corum Siegl which is quickly removed for TOS violations against bullying and harassment. '''February 19: '''Jace posts a video in which he gives out dating advice for those who want to pick up fat Juggalo sluts. Later that same day, he posts a video asking fans what kind of "weekly content" they would like to see, before going on a rambling vlog about irrelevant bullshit. According to the poll, "Weekly Live Streams" won out narrowly over "Weekly Loadout Videos". '''February 23: '''Jace posts the video "Me Vlogging About Life". As the title would imply, it's a directionless rant. '''February 27: '''Jace posts a video announcing that he will be livestreaming The Elder Scrolls Online the next day. See TESO Livestream '''February 28: '''Jace posts a video "owning" some feminists who responded to his "Dating Advice" video. The video is later taken down for TOS violations. He later livestreams The Elder Scrolls Online. See TESO Livestream for details. '''March 2, 2014: '''Jace livestreams Elder Scrolls Online again and briefly switches to The Sims 3. See TESO Livestream Part 2